I Cried for You
by hickchick
Summary: Chloe looks back on her life with Lex (Chlex)


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of its characters.

Summary: Chloe looks back on her life with Lex.

Title: I Cried For You

On the day we met, I shook your hand for the first time. I thought "wow, it must be so wonderful to be you and to have all that money and power." The more I thought about it, I realized how lonely you must have been. You grew up in boarding schools, never knowing what family life was like. You mother was just a childhood memory. And your father was a cold-hearted workaholic who never showed compassion for anyone. I truly began to feel sorry for you. That night, alone in my room, I cried for you.

As time passed, your relationship with Clark grew stronger, while my relationship with him got worse. I caught him kissing Lana in the barn. I let my anger get the best of me and I did the unthinkable. I turned to your father. He and I met while everyone else attended you wedding. You married a woman who never truly cared about you. That was also the day that Clark turned his back on everything that he knew for the life he thought he wanted in Metropolis. A few weeks after that, I heard that your plane went down en route to your honeymoon. Concern overcame me and I cried for you.

You were never the same after they rescued you from the island. Morgan Edge was after Clark for various reasons. My arrangement with your father hit the fan. You promised to protect me in exchange for information about your father. Not soon after that we discovered that you were being drugged. Your father forced you into a mental institution. I always knew that you weren't crazy and I set out to prove it. It pained me to see you like that and I cried for you.

Your father had me banished from the Planet on the very same day you fired my dad. My whole world turned upside down. When I questioned you about it, your only reply was "Its just business." Is everything "just business" to you? I often questioned myself. I began to believe it was so. Until one day you changed my mind. Your father suddenly decided that he wasn't going to take my crap anymore. He cornered my in his office. You came to my rescue. You protected me just like the promise that you'd long forgotten. You held me in your arms and I cried for you.

At first we were very good at fooling ourselves into believing we had a truly professional relationship. We began to work together to crack the cases of various freaks of the week in Smallville. And more importantly, we tried to uncover Clark's secret. We spent a lot of time together. I got to know you and learned about your ambition to be great. I found myself growing fond of our meetings. I even began to miss talking to you when you weren't around. One day we were in your library talking about everything and nothing and we kissed. It was our first kiss. Later that day I realized that things were never going to be the same between us and I cried for you.

The beginning of our relationship was a very confusing time for both of us. You were so afraid to trust another woman with your heart. You were even more afraid to fall in love. I was afraid of letting go of Clark. Despite all that, we finally leaned how to just be together. When your father found out about us he was furious. He tried to destroy us, but we survived. He finally gave up and had nothing to do with us from then on. My dad wasn't exactly thrilled about us, but he got over it. I still remember the first time you told me you loved me. It was the moment you dropped down on one knee and asked me to be your wife. I didn't know what to say so I cried for you.

I walk down the isle toward you. I'm wearing the most expensive white dress I've ever seen. My dad is at my side. My green eyes lock with your blue ones. I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. I see you smirk in reply. I take your hand and step into my destiny. The ceremony was wonderful, as was the reception. It was so over the top but perfect at the same time. All of our friends came. It was the most magical day of my life. That night we made love for the first time. I was so nervous, but you told me it was going to be okay. I believed you. You always made things turn out all right. Afterwards you held me as I cried for you.

Over the next few years, things at Lex Corp flourished. We moved to Metropolis so I could pursue my career in journalism at the Planet. I spent most of my time researching this caped crusader who was determined to rid the streets of Metropolis of evil. The identity of this brave warrior remained a mystery to many, but I always knew that he was none other than our lovable farm boy, Clark Kent. The two of you began to lose that bond of friendship that was once so strong. As time went by the two of you began to agree less and less. The day of Lana and Pete's wedding I watched you walk away from you best friend after a major blow out. You were silent the rest of the day and I knew that you wanted to cry, but you couldn't because you were a Luthor. Luthors don't cry. You drowned you sorrow in a glass of scotch. That night, into my pillow, I cried for you.

We were getting older and we decided it was time for a family. Soon after that I became pregnant with our daughter Clare. She was so beautiful. She had your sparkling blue eyes and my luscious blonde hair. You were a wonderful father to her. You loved having a daughter. But I could tell that you really wanted a son. Two years later we had our second child. We named him Miles. He was a beautiful baby boy with a head full of red hair. He was so much like you. He used to follow you around. He used to say that he was going to grow up and be just like you. You were wonderful. You were a working man yet you still made it to every school play and every soccer match. Over the years, your work became more demanding and you weren't around as much. I could tell you were so stressed, even when you tried to hide it. There were so many nights that you fell asleep in my arms as I cried for you.

It wasn't too long before both our children were grown and in college. We finally had the house to ourselves again. Things at Lex Corp were still stressful. You left for work early and got home really late everyday. I missed you so much. When we were together you seemed so far away. The Doctors warned that if you kept up this lifestyle it was going to affect you. And sure enough, it did. Your heart grew weaker and weaker. I could tell your health was deteriorating. I begged you to take it easy. You finally did take my advice. Miles had to take over Lex Corp. I knew it was a heard day for you. You had to give up your life's work. You cried and I held you while I cried for you.

You quit working like everyone asked you to but the damage had all ready been done. I remembered coming home that day to find you huddled on the floor. I called an ambulance and they rushed you to the hospital. The doctors conformed what I already knew to be true. You suffered a massive heart attack. The Dr said that you probably wouldn't make it through the night. I never left your side. You looked up at me. Your eyes were once so full of passion and now they seemed cold and empty. I knew that this was going to be the last time that I talked to you. All I could say was "I love you" and "good bye". I held you in my arms as you took your last breath. I cried for you.

I stand at your grave. Earlier today we had your funeral. All of your friends came. I even saw Clark standing in the back. Miles and Clare came. They're all grown up now. Miles is a prominent businessman who is engaged to a wonderful woman. Clare is married and pregnant with our first grandchild, who you will never get to meet. I stand here and think about all the things that I wish I had said to you. But I'm sure it's nothing you didn't all ready know. I wish I could kiss you one more time. I would kiss away all of your tears and fears. But I wonder, who will kiss away all of my tears? I think about how hard its going to be to live without you. I will love you for all eternity Lex Luthor. As I say my last goodbye, I cry for you. 

The End.

AN: Tell me what you think! 


End file.
